disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Runther
|} Runther (R'/ocky i G/'unther) - romantyczna relacja pomiędzy Rocky Blue i Gunthera Hessenheffera. Zwolennicy tej relacji są znani jako "RuntheRockerZ". W Taniec rządzi Rocky i Gunther są nieprzyjaciółmi, chociaż wielu fanów widzi duży potencjał w tej relacji. Mówi się, że Rocky i Gunther mogą spotykać się później w serialu, i że Gunther i Deuce będą walczyć ponownie jak w odcinku Add It Up, ale tym razem o serce Rocky. W wielu odcinkach Taniec rządzi, takich jak Model It Up, Break It Up, Taneczna aukcja, Taniec rządzi w Japonii, Vatalihootsit It Up i Hot Mess It Up postrzegani są jako bliscy przyjaciele. middle|350px Inne nazwy * Gucky - (Gu/nther + Ro/'cky') * Gocky - (G'/unther + R/'ocky) * Ronther (Ro/cky + Gu/'nther') * Rocker (Rock/y + Gunth/'er') * Gunthy (Gunth/er + Rock/'y') Rywalizujące relacje * GeCe (Gunther Hessenheffer & CeCe Jones) * Reuce (Rocky Blue & Deuce Martinez) * Rogan (Rocky Blue & Logan Hunter) * Frocky (Frankie & Rocky Blue) Opinia Rocky o Guntherze Rocky uważa, że ubrania Gunthera są dziwne (Hot Mess It Up), ale wciąż jest miła dla niego. Lubi także, gdy Gunther (i Tinka) uważali, że to ona jest "szefem" w duecie, nie CeCe. Rocky była gotowa zrezygnować z biletów na Katy Perry, żeby iść świętować specjalne święto z Guntherem i Tinką i pokazuje, że chce być miła dla niego (Vatalihootsit It Up). CeCe nie zaprosiła Gunthera na jej urodziny i poprosiła Rocky, jakby Gunther zapytał to jego zaproszenie zaginęło na poczcie, ale zamiast tego, co powiedziała CeCe, Rocky zaprosiła Gunthera sugerując, że nie chciała go pominąć (Niespodzianki rządzą). W odcinku Taneczna aukcja Rocky pomyślała o Guntherze i Tince, że są mili, opiekuńczy i dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W odcinku Taniec rządzi w Japonii Rocky odbiera SMS-a od Gunthera o pomoc, w odzyskaniu Tinki, gdy miała być deportowana i ona wpada do niego. Jest również postrzegana, gdy próbuje pocieszać Gunthera kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i z tego wynika, że naprawdę dba o niego i nie lubi go oglądać zdenerwowanego. Opinia Gunthera o Rocky Pomimo swojej pozornie egocentrycznej osobowości, Gunther uważa, że Rocky jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole (Vatalihootsit It Up). Myśli także wraz z Tinką, że Rocky jest prawdziwym "szefem" w duecie, a nie CeCe (Vatalihootsit It Up). Ponadto, Gunther uważa, że Rocky jest gatunkiem "czarownicy", bo odgadła kim jest tajemniczy gość dosyć szybko (Kick It Up). W odcinku Break It Up, gdy wszyscy usłyszeli Rocky krzyczącą z bólu po wdepnięciu na rozbitą butelkę, Gunther był pierwszy do podjęcia akcji do uzyskania ręcznika na odpoczynek nogi. Również próbuje ją pocieszyć, gdy ją boli noga. To pokazuje, że Gunther dba o Rocky. W odcinku Taniec rządzi w Japonii, gdy Gunther wysłał SMS-a do Rocky, by pomóc mu odzyskać Tinkę, bo chcą ją deportować. To sugeruje, że Gunther może polegać na Rocky. Podobieństwa prawo|200px * Mają "łagodniejszą stronę" dla zwierząt. Rocky jest wegetarianką (Meatball It Up), a Gunther stale tworzy rzeczy dla swoich kociaków. (Add It Up) * Są tancerzami w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * Uczęszczają do tej samej szkoły. * Znają się od pierwszej klasy. * Mają szczególną miłość do barw i "dziwnych" kombinacji sukienek. * Patrzą na siebie bezpośrednio w niektórych odcinkach. * Są zakochani w tańcu. * Obydwoje są singlami. (Chociaż w odcinku Slumber It Up Rocky lubi innego faceta i dużo wydaje się też, że on też ją lubi). prawo|250px * Nie poddają się. Na przykład, kiedy CeCe chciała zrezygnować to Rocky chciała pozostać na scenie i tańczyć, a gdy Tinka chciała zrezygnować to Gunther chciał pozostać na scenie i tańczyć. (Give It Up) * Obydwoje mają postawę modela. (Model It Up) * Obydwoje są inteligentni. Rocky często pokazuje swój spryt w wielu odcinkach, a w Protest It Up Gunther nauczył się rosyjskiego w krótkim czasie, więc jest możliwe, że jego umiejętności można zobaczyć, gdy jest mniej rozproszony. * Obydwoje lubią Beyonce. (Auction It Up) * Obydwoje są bardzo pracowici. W odcinku Give It Up zarówno tańczyli bardzo długo, w trakcie maratonu tanecznego. prawo|300px * Obydwoje mają dziwne drugie imiona. Gunther - Kashlack, a Rocky - Oprah. (w odcinku Merry Merry It Up CeCe krzyknął pełne imię Rocky). * Obydwoje tańczyli z CeCe. * Obodwoje noszą dość często kolor Runther. * Obydwoje mieszkają w mieszkaniu. * Obydwoje mają rodzeństwo. Momenty Runthera Sezon 1 Start It Up * Gdy Rocky była na scenie w trakcie przesłuchania i tańca, Gunther patrzył na nią.prawo|261px * Gunther niemal klaszcze, gdy przesłuchanie Rocky się skończyło, ale waha się, bo Tinka patrzy na niego. * Gunther obserwował taniec Rocky podczas przesłuchania przez cały czas, i wyglądało na to, że miał nadzieję, że się dostanie do programu. * Gunther uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się do Rocky. Meatball It Up * Gunther i Rocky stali bardzo blisko siebie pod koniec show. * Gunther i Rocky podeszli bardzo blisko siebie. * Gunther delikatnie położył rękę na ramieniu Rocky, a ona nie próbowała ją przenieść. Zamiast tego przeniosła się trochę bliżej niego. Give It Up * Zarówno Rocky i Gunther nie chcą się poddać podczas maratonu. * Gdy mieli zamiar odpocząć od tańca, to Gunther tańczył obok Rocky i wyglądało na to, że chciał jej zaimponować. * Zarówno Rocky i Gunther nosili świecące ubrania w tym odcinku. * Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć w maratonie to Rocky patrzyła na Gunthera. Kick It Up * Rocky mówi Guntherowi, że jest czarownicą. On nie wierzy jej na początku, ale kiedy okazuje się to prawdą, wstrzymuje oddech i jest przerażony. On krzyczy, "Czarownica". * Gunther i Rocky stali bardzo blisko siebie w pierwszej scenie. * Gunther i Rocky uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Show It Up * Rocky chce, aby Gunther i Tinka dołączyli do ich zespołu, aby mogli wygrać z Candy i Randym. * Gunther nazwał Rocky (i CeCe) "Bay-beeees". * Gdy Gunther i Tinka dołączyli do Candy i Randy'ego to Rocky wydawała się trochę smutna. * Kiedy Gunther dopingował z Randy'm i Candy to Rocky spojrzała zdenerwowana. * Rocky wyglądała bardzo szczęśliwie, gdy Gunther (i Tinka) zgodzili się na połączenie sił z nimi. Heat It Up * Kiedy Rocky i CeCe widzą Tinkę, to Rocky się pyta, gdzie Gunther. * Kiedy Tinka mówi, że Gunther jest na urlopie medycznym. Rocky spojrzał zaniepokojony i zapytał, co się stało. Hot Mess It Up * Rocky wydaje się zmartwiona, że Gunther odchodzi do swojego kraju. * Gunther chwyta oba ramiona Rocky. * Ilekroć Gunther powiedział "mojej przyszłej żony", to Rocky wydawała się być trochę zdenerwowana. * Rocky naśladuje "dziewczynę Gunthera", może dlatego, że ona chce być nią. * Gunther powiedział CeCe, że kłamał mówiąc, że jest najlepszą tancerką, może uważa, że Rocky jest najlepszą tancerką. Vatalihootsit It Up * Rocky chciała pozostać w domu Hessenhefferów, podczas gdy CeCe chciała odejść. * Gunther powiedział, że Rocky jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole. * Rodzice Gunthera i Tinki wolą Rocky niż CeCe. * Rocky i Gunther pokazali przyjazne połączenie w tym odcinku. * Gunther podczas wymiany komplementów, postanawia dać komplement Rocky, a nie CeCe. * Gdy Rocky postanowił dać komplement Tince to Gunther wyglądał trochę jakby smutny. Może dlatego, że chciał, by ona go skomplementowała. * Gunther powiedział Rocky, że jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole, choć głównie powiedział to dlatego, że jest dzień "łamania chlebem" z wrogami. * Gunther podaje swój prezent dla Rocky. * Rocky była tak zainteresowana historią Hessenhefferów, że nie zauważyłaby i prawie by zjadła oko. Model It Up * Gunther uczy Rocky jak być modelkąprawo|253px * Kiedy Gunther zaoferował pomoc Rocky w jej modelowaniu nazwał ją "bay-beee". * Gdy Gunther zaoferował pomoc Rocky w modelingu nazwał ją "bay-beeee". * Gdy Gunther mówił Rocky jak być modelką, to trzymał ja za ramię przez jakiś czas. * Rocky nie odmówiła tego, żeby Gunther ją uczył modelingu. Break It Up * Pod koniec odcinka Gunther i Rocky siedzieli blisko siebie. * Podczas prowadzenia dialogu przed tańcem w studiu Taniec rządzi w Chicago, Gunther patrzy na Rocky wiele razy. * Gunther wykazuje zaniepokojenie stopą Rocky * Gunther kładzie rękę na kolanie Rocky i na jej kostce. Wydaje się, że próbuje ją pocieszyć i jej pomóc. * Kiedy Deuce spadł z drzewa, Gunther zbliżył się do Rocky. * Gunther uważa, że będzie mu brakować Rocky i CeCe podczas wakacji. * Gunther pokazuje zaniepokojenie nogą Rocky. Sezon 2 Terapie rządzą * Podczas tańca na koniec, Rocky i Gunther mają między sobą kontakt wzrokowy kilka razy. Taniec rządzi w L.A. * W tym odcinku, Gunther (i Tinka) śpiewali Rocky "niezręczną piosenkę" w autobusie. Taneczna aukcja * Rocky rzuca dwie babeczki w twarz Gunthera i Tinki. * Gunther i Tinka dali pieniądze CeCe i Rocky, których potrzebują, aby pomóc pannie Nancy. * Rocky zjada lukier z twarzy Gunthera. * Gdy Gunther i Tinka weszli do mieszkania, Gunther stanął obok Rocky. * W tym odcinku okazało się, że Gunther lubi Beyonce. Rocky powiedziała, że kocha Beyonce w poprzednich odcinkach. * Gunther (i Tinka) przekazali Rocky wszystkie pieniądze dla szkoły tanecznej. Dzień dobry, Chicago prawo|209px * Rocky była zazdrosna, że Gunther i CeCe razem tańczą w Dzień Dobry, Chicago. * Gunther nazywa Rocky młodą damą. * Gunther nie chciał powtórzyć przekleństwa, który wymówiła Tinka przed Rocky (i CeCe). Sąd nastolatków * W sądzie Gunther nosił kolor zielony, taki jaki jest kolor Runther. * Gunther (i Tinka) stale drażnią CeCe, ale nie Rocky. * Rocky pierwsza powiedziała, że to ich wina i przeprosiła, potem Gunther (i Tinka) to samo powiedzieli. * Gunther i Rocky stali przed sobą podczas kłótni. * Gunther i Rocky nie rozumieją większości tego, co mówi sędzia. Kto to zrobił? prawo|150px * Gunther powiedział, że będzie chronił dziewczęta, w tym Rocky. * Gdy Gunther wrzasnął i uciekł jak mała dziewczynka, Rocky wyglądała trochę rozczarowana. * Podczas tańca przy piosence Whodunit Rocky i Gunther tańczyli przez cały czas obok siebie. * Rocky i Gunther są bardzo blisko w tym odcinku. Protest rządzi * Rocky i Gunther stali obok siebie podczas protestu. * Gunther siedział za Rocky podczas apelu. * Gunther spojrzał zdenerwowany, gdy Rocky miał pozostawić protest. * Pod koniec odcinka Gunther nazywa Rocky (i CeCe) "Bay-beeees!". * Zarówno Gunther i Rocky są najgłośniejsi w proteście. * Kiedy Gunther przyszedł na protest, to Rocky wydawała się być szczęśliwa. * Gunther wydawał się być bardzo dumny z Rocky. Fałszywa prawda * Gunther wybuchnął śmiechem, po dowcipie Rocky, gdy Gary wyszedł. * Rocky i Gunther spojrzeli na siebie parę razy w całym odcinku. * Rocky wydaje się być nieszczęśliwa, że reality show mówi, że CeCe i Gunther są zakochani w sobie. Rock and Roll rządzi * Gunther dokończył zdanie Rocky. Piżamowa impreza * Kiedy Rocky uciekła, Gunther patrzył na nią. * Gdy Gunther wychodzi, bo nie może zostać na pidżama party to Rocky wygląda na zdenerwowaną. * Gunther wydawał się być zdenerwowany, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie został zaproszony na pidżama party, być może dlatego, że chciał być z dziewczyna lub z Rocky. Niespodzianki rządzą * Rocky i Gunther ukrywali się w tym samym miejscu niż przyszła CeCe. * Gdy Gunther mówił, że został zaproszony 12 minut temu i spojrzał w prawo na Rocky pokazując, że go zaprosiła. Taniec rządzi w Japonii * Rocky i Gunther tańczyli obok siebie dwa razy. * Powiedzieli "CeCe!" w tym samym czasie. * Kiedy Rocky, Gunther i CeCe rozmawiali ze sobą, Rocky i Gunther stali bardzo blisko siebie. * Wymienili wiele spojrzeń. * Rocky (i CeCe) pomogły Guntherowi odzyskać Tinkę. * Można powiedzieć, że Rocky była zdenerwowana, że Gunther prawie stracił Tinkę. * Kiedy Gunther miał na ramieniu Rocky rękę, jej to nie przeszkadzało. * Gunther zadzwonił do Rocky co oznacza, że dała mu swój numer. Sezon 3 Spirit It Up * Rocky nie zachowuje się już jak Rocky. Ona zupełnie inaczej się zachowuje i jest o wiele bardziej drażliwa, może dlatego, że Gunthera nie ma. Fanon * Kolor relacji: Barwa limonkowa, połączenie nazwiska Rocky - Blue (Niebieski) i koloru włosów Gunthera - Blond. Często też noszą odzież tego koloru lub akcesoria w odcinkach (Sąd nastolatków, Dzień dobry, Chicago, Age It Up, Model It Up, Taniec rządzi w Japonii). * Liczba relacji: 2''' (oboje z nich są częścią "Duo", grupy tylko dwóch ludzi, Rocky z CeCe, a Gunther z Tinką). * Jedzenie relacji: '''Babeczki (w odcinku Taneczna aukcja, Rocky wpakowała babeczkę w twarz Gunthera i zjada lukier z niego). * Zwierzę relacji: Biały tygrys (Wewnętrznym zwierzęciem Rocky jest jaguar, a wewnętrznym zwierzęciem Gunthera jest pantera. Oba te zwierzęta to koty. Białe tygrysy zwykle mają limonkowy kolor (kolor relacji) i biały przypomina podobieństwa Rocky i Gunthera: obaj są "niewinni" z ich grupy znajomych). * Dzień relacji: 24 lipca (debiut odcinka Break It Up w USA). * Oficjalna nazwa fanów Runthera: RuntheRockerZ * Książka relacji: Duma i uprzedzenie (Rocky ponieważ odnosi się do tej książki w odcinku Parent Trap It Up. To doskonale pokazuje miłość-nienawiść Rocky i Gunthera. * Piosenka relacji: Brown Eyed Girl (bo Kenton Duty (grający Gunthera) wykonał tą piosenkę, a zarówno i Zendaya i Rocky mają brązowe oczy). * Szef relacji: Gary Wilde (W odcinku Start It Up trzyma Rocky i Gunthera razem. To ich pierwsza "morska" interakcja. Miesiące temu, R. Brandon Johnson, aktor grający rolę Gary'ego, potwierdził na Twitterze, że jest szefem relacji (by zobaczyć, kliknij tutaj)). * Piosenka z ścieżki dźwiękowej Taniec rządzi relacji: Bring the Fire (w odcinku Dzień dobry, Chicago podczas tańca CeCe i Gunthera, Rocky jest wyraźnie zazdrosna). * Oficjalny Twitter relacji: xxRockyBluexx i GuntherBaybee * Dzień szefa relacji: 7 listopada (debiut odcinka Start It Up w USA). * Pora relacji: Wiosna * Święto relacji: 4 lipca * Miesiąc relacji: Lipiec middle|500px Piosenki relacji # According To You - Orianthi # All Day - Cody Simpson # Any Kind Of Guy - Big Time Rush # A Thousand Years - Christina Perri # And I Love Her - The Beatles # Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? - Thompson Square # Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambertprawo|250px # Barefoot Cinderella - Hannah Montana # Bang A Drum - Selena Gomez # Blame It All On You - One Direction # Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis # Boyfriend - Justin Bieber # Circle - Flyleaf # Close To You - Fergie # Countdown - Leon Thomas III & Victoria Justice # Crazier - Taylor Swift # Crazy In Love - Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z # Crush - David Archuleta # Can't Stay Away - IM5 feat. Bella Thorne # Disgusting - Miranda Cosgrove/Ke$ha # Do I - Luke Bryan # Do It To Me - Allstar Weekend # Domino - Jessie J # Don't Wake Me Up - Chris Brown # Dancing Crazy - Miranda Cosgrove # Everything About You - One Direction # Faster - Matt Nathanson # Forever - Chris Brown # For The First Time - The Script # Finally Falling - Victoria Justice ft. Avan Jogia # Freak The Freak Out - Victoria Justice # Favorite Girl - Justin Bieber # Fire and Rain - Demi Lovato/Joe Jonas # Good Enough - Evanescence # Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato # Grenade - Bruno Mars # Gonna Get This - Hannah Montana feat. Iyaz # Have To Say Goodbye - Jennette McCurdy # I Can Love You More - One Direction # I'd Lie - Taylor Swift # If My Heart Was A House - Owl Cityprawo|350px # It Girl - Jason Derulo # Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney # Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars # Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute # Kiss You - One Direction # Little Moments - Brad Paisley # Love Like This - Natasha Bedingfield ft. Sean Kingston # Love Struck - V Factory # Magic - One Direction # Marry You - Bruno Mars # Mine - Christina Perri # Mine - Taylor Swift # My Heart - Paramore # My Dilemma - Selena Gomez & The Scene # Na Na Na - One Direction # Naturally - Selena Gomez & The Scene # Never Should Have Let You Go - Simple Plan # Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves - Plug-in Stereo # One Step Closer - Shane Harper # One Thing - One Direction # On My Mind - Cody Simpson # Ours - Taylor Swift # Our Kind Of Love - Lady Antebellum # Parachute - Cheryl Cole # Perfect Two - Auburnprawo|350px # Passion for Publication - Anarbor # Riot Girl - Good Charlotte # Same Mistakes - One Direction # Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift # Say Goodbye - Skillet # She - Parachute # Secret Love - JoJo # She's A Lady - Forever The Sickest Kids # She's Killing Me - A Rocket To The Moon # She's No You - Jesse McCartney # Shut Up And Kiss Me - Orianthi # Smile - Avril Lavigne # So Close - Jennette McCurdy # Songbird (Glee Version) - Naya Rivera # Song2You - Leon Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice # Stay Beautiful - Taylor Swift # Story Of Us - Taylor Swift # Ticks - Brad Paisley # The Other Side of The Door - Taylor Swift # The Tide Is High - Atomic Kitten # They Don't Know About Us - One Direction # Teenage Dream - Katy Perry # Text - Jason Derulo # Trainwreck - Demi Lovato # Tomorrow - Chris Youngprawo|250px # Turn Me On - David Guetta t. Nicki Minaj # Underneath - JoJo # What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction # White Dress - Parachute # We Belong Together - Mariah Carey # Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne # With Love - Hilary Duff # With Your Love - Cher Lloyd # Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher # You And Me - Parachute # You Are The Music In Me - Troy i Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron) # Your Love's A Drug - Leighton Mesteer # 7 Things - Miley Cyrus Głosowania Kto by pomógł, gdyby Rocky i Gunther mieliby problemy w związku? CeCe Deuce Tinka Ty Kto wykona pierwszy pocałunek? Rocky Gunther Jeśli Rocky i Gunther zaczęliby spotykać się, to jak by zareagowała CeCe? Nieswojo, ale szczęśliwa dla nich Naprawdę szczęśliwa Zdziwiona, że Rocky spotyka się z "cekinowym dziwakiem" Jeśli Rocky i Gunther zaczęliby spotykać się, to jak by zareagowała Tinka? Nieswojo, ale szczęśliwa dla nich Naprawdę szczęśliwa Zdziwiona, że Gunther spotyka się z Rocky Ciekawostki * R. Brandon Johnson, aktor który gra rolę Gary'ego Wilde'a nazwał siebie "Szefem relacji" na Twitterze. * Kenton Duty zapytał na Twitterze, czy fani wolą relację Runther czy GeCe i okazało się, że ta relacja (Runther) jest najbardziej wspieraną relacją w serialu Taniec rządzi na Twitterze, a następnie Tynka, DeCe i GeCe. Zenton (Zendaya Coleman/Kenton Duty) lewo|140px Aby dowiedzieć się więcej kliknij tutaj Galeria link=Runther/Galeria